Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział II
Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy nazajutrz dzień kniaziówna otworzyła ze snu oczy. Wzrok jej padł naprzód na pułap i zatrzymał się na nim długo, po czym obiegł całą komnatę. Wracająca przytomność walczyła jeszcze w dziewczynie z resztkami snu i marzeń. Na twarzy jej odmalowało się zdziwienie i niepokój. Gdzie jest? skąd się wzięła i w czyjej jest mocy? Czy śni jeszcze, czy widzi na jawie? Co znaczy ten przepych, który ją otacza? Co się z nią działo dotąd? W tej chwili straszne sceny wzięcia Baru stanęły nagle przed nią jakby żywe. Przypomniała sobie wszystko: rzeź tysięcy narodu, szlachty, mieszczan, księży, zakonnic i dzieci – pomazane krwią twarze czerni, szyje i głowy poobwijane w dymiące jeszcze trzewia, pijane wrzaski, ów sądny dzień wycinanego w pień miasta – na koniec zjawienie się Bohuna i porwanie. Przypomniała sobie i to, jak w chwili rozpaczy padła na nóż nadstawiony własną ręką – i zimny pot operlił teraz jej skronie. Widać nóż ześliznął się jej po ramieniu, bo czuje tylko trochę bólu, ale zarazem czuje, że żyje, że wraca jej siła i zdrowie, pamięta wreszcie, że długo, długo wieziono ją gdzieś w kołysce. Ale gdzie jest teraz? Czy w zamku jakim, czy uratowana, odbita, bezpieczna? I znowu obiega oczyma komnatę. Okienka w niej jak w chacie chłopskiej małe, kwadratowe, i świata przez nie nie widać, bo zamiast szyb zasłaniają je błony białe. Byłażby to rzeczywiście chata chłopska? Ale nie może być, bo świadczy przeciw temu niezmierny przepych wewnętrzny. Zamiast pułapu zwiesza się nad dziewczyną jedna ogromna opona z purpurowego jedwabiu w złote gwiazdy i księżyce; ściany niezbyt przestronne, ale całkiem przybrane w makaty; na podłodze leży różnowzory kobierzec, jakby żywymi kwiatami usłany. Okap na kominie pokryty perskim tyftykiem, wszędy złote frędzle, jedwabie, aksamity, począwszy od ścian pułapu aż do poduszek, na których spoczywa jej głowa. Jasne światło dzienne, przesiąkając przez błony okienek, rozświeca wnętrze, ale i gubi się w tych purpurach, ciemnych fioletach i szafirach aksamitu tworząc jakąś uroczą tęczową pomrokę. Kniaziówna dziwi się, oczom nie wierzy. Czy to czary jakie, czy nie wojska księcia Jeremiego odbiły ją z rąk kozackich i złożyły w którym z książęcych zamków? Dziewczyna złożyła ręce. – Święta–Przeczysta! spraw, aby tak się stało, aby pierwsza twarz, która się we drzwiach ukaże, była twarzą obrońcy i przyjaciela. Wtem przez ciężką lamową kotarę doszły do niej płynące z daleka dźwięki teorbanu i jednocześnie jakiś głos począł nucić do wtóru znaną pieśń: :Oj, cei lubosti :Hirsze od słabosti! :Słabost' perebudu, :Zdorowże ja budu, :Wirnoho kochania :Po wik ne zabudu. Kniaziówna podniosła się na łożu, ale w miarę jak słuchała, oczy jej otwierały się coraz szerzej z przerażenia; wreszcie krzyknęła strasznie i rzuciła się jak martwa na poduszki. Poznała głos Bohuna. Ale krzyk jej przedostał się widocznie również przez ściany świetlicy, bo po chwili ciężka kotara zaszeleściała i sam watażka ukazał się w progu. Kurcewiczówna zakryła oczy rękoma, a zbielałe i trzęsące się jej wargi powtarzały jakby w gorączce: – Jezus Maria! Jezus Maria! A jednak widok, który ją tak przeraził, byłby uradował niejedne oczy dziewczęce, bo aż łuna biła od ubioru i twarzy tego mołojca. Diamentowe guzy jego żupana migotały jak gwiazdy na niebie, nóż i szabla skrzyły się od klejnotów, żupan ze srebrnej lamy i czerwony kontusz podwoiły piękność jego smagłego oblicza – i tak stał przed nią, wysmukły, czarnobrewy, przepyszny, najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich mołojców Ukrainy. Ale oczy miał zamglone jakby gwiazdy tumanem przysłonięte i patrzył na nią prawie z pokorą, a widząc, że strach nie ustępuje z jej twarzy, począł mówić niskim i smutnym głosem: – Nie bój się, kniaziówno! – Gdziem jest? gdziem jest? – pytała poglądając na niego przez palce. – W bezpiecznym miejscu, daleko od wojny. Nie bój się, duszo ty moja miła. Ja cię tu z Baru przywiózł, żeby się tobie krzywda nie stała od ludzi albo od wojny. Już tam nikogo w Barze nie żywili Kozacy, tyś jedna żywa wyszła. – Co tu waćpan robisz? dlaczego mnie prześladujesz? – Ja ciebie prześladuję! Mój Boże miły! – i watażka ręce rozłożył, i począł głową kiwać jak człowiek, którego wielka niesprawiedliwość spotyka. – Ja się waćpana boję okrutnie. – I czemu się boisz? Jeśli każesz, ode drzwi się nie ruszę: ja rab twój. Mnie tu na progu siedzieć i w oczy ci patrzyć. Ja ci zła nie chcę: za co ty mnie nienawidzisz? Hej, Boże miły! ty się w Barze nożem pchnęła na mój widok, choć ty mnie dawno znała i wiedziała, że ja cię bronić idę. Toć ja nie obcy człowiek dla ciebie, ale druh serdeczny, a ty się nożem pchnęła, kniaziówno! Blade policzki kniaziówny oblały się nagle krwią. – Bom wolała śmierć niż hańbę – rzekła – i przysięgam, że jeśli mnie nie uszanujesz, to się zabiję, choćbym też i duszę zgubić miała. Z oczu dziewczyny strzelił ogień – i widział watażka, że nie ma co żartować z tą krwią Kurcewiczowską, książęcą, bo w uniesieniu dotrzyma tego, czym grozi, a drugim razem lepiej nadstawi noża. Więc nie odrzekł nic, tylko postąpił parę kroków pod okno i siadłszy na ławie pokrytej złotą lamą, zwiesił głowę. Przez chwilę trwało milczenie. – Bądź ty spokojna. – rzekł. – Póki ja trzeźwy, póki mnie gorzałka–matka głowy nie zapali, póty ty dla mnie jak obraz w cerkwi. A od czasu jak ja ciebie w Barze znalazł, przestałem pić. Przedtem ja pił, pił, biedę moją gorzałką–matką zalewał. Co było robić? Ale teraz do ust nie wezmę ni słodkiego wina, ni palanki. Kniaziówna milczała. – Popatrzę na cię – mówił dalej – oczy krasnym liczkiem ucieszę, taj pójdę. – Wróć mnie wolność! – rzekła dziewczyna. – Albo ty w niewoli? Ty tu pani. I gdzie chcesz wracać? Kurcewiczowie wyginęli, ogień pożarł wsie i grody, kniazia w Łubniach nie ma, idzie on na Chmielnickiego, a Chmielnicki na niego, wszędy wojna, krew się leje, wszędy pełno Kozaków i ordyńców, i żołnierstwa. Kto cię uszanuje? kto się ciebie użali, kto cię obroni, jeśli nie ja? Kniaziówna oczy ku górze wzniosła, bo wspomniała, że przecie jest ktoś na świecie, kto by przygarnął i użalił się, i obronił – ale nie chciała wymówić jego nazwiska, by lwa srogiego nie drażnić – jednocześnie zaś głęboki smutek ścisnął jej serce. Czy jeszcze żyje ten, za którym tęskniła jej dusza? Będąc w Barze wiedziała, że żyje, bo zaraz po wyjeździe Zagłoby doszło jej uszu nazwisko pana Skrzetuskiego wraz z wieściami o zwycięstwach groźnego księcia. Ale od tej pory ileż to już upłynęło dni i nocy, ile mogło się zdarzyć bitew, ile dosięgnąć go niebezpieczeństw! Wieści o nim mogły ją teraz dochodzić tylko przez Bohuna, którego pytać nie chciała i nie śmiała. Więc głowa opadła jej na poduszki: – Zali mam więźniem tu pozostać? – pytała z jękiem. – Com ja waćpanu uczyniła, że chodzisz za mną jak nieszczęście? Kozak podniósł głowę i począł mówić tak cicho, że zaledwie było go słychać: – Co ty mnie uczyniła, ne znaju, ale to znaju, że jeśli ja tobie nieszczęście, to i ty mnie nieszczęście. Żeby ja ciebie nie pokochał, byłby ja wolny jak wiatr w polu i na sercu swobodny, i na duszy swobodny, a sławny jak sam Konasewicz Sahajdaczny. Twoje to liczko mnie nieszczęście, twoje to oczy mnie nieszczęście; ni mnie wola miła, ni sława kozacza! Co mnie były krasawice, póki ty z dziecka na pannę nie wyrosła! Raz ja wziął galerę z najkraśniejszymi mołodyciami, bo je sułtanowi wieźli – i żadna serca nie zabrała. Poigrały Kozaki–braty, a potem ja każdej kamień kazał do szyi i w wodę. Nie bał ja się nikogo, nie dbał o nic – wojną na pogan chodził, łup brał – i jak kniaź w zamku, tak ja był na stepie. A dziś co? Ot, siedzę tu – i rab, o dobre słowo u ciebie żebrzę i wyżebrać nie mogę – i nie słyszał go nigdy, nawet i wtedy, gdy cię bracia i stryjna za mnie swatali. Oj, żeby ty, dziewczyno, była dla mnie inna, żeby ty była inna, nie stałoby się to, co się stało; nie byłby ja twoich krewnych pobił, nie byłby ja się z buntem i chłopami bratał, ale przez ciebie ja rozum stracił. Ty by mnie, gdzie chciała, zawiodła – ja by ci krew oddał, duszę by oddał. Ja teraz ot, cały we krwi szlacheckiej ubroczon, ale dawniej ja tylko Tatarów bił, a tobie łup przywoził – żeby ty w złocie i klejnotach chodziła jak cheruwym bożyj – czemu ty mnie wtedy nie kochała? Oj, ciężko, oj, ciężko! żal sercu mojemu. Ni z tobą żyć, ni bez ciebie, ni z dala, ni z bliska – ni na górze, ni na dolinie – hołubko ty moja, serdeńko ty moje! No, daruj ty mnie, że ja przyszedł po ciebie do Rozłogów po kozacku, z szablą i ogniem, ale ja był pijany gniewem na kniaziów i gorzałkę po drodze pił – zbój nieszczęsny. A potem, jak ty mi uciekła, tak ja po prostu jak pies wył i rany bolały, i jeść nie chciał, i śmierci–matki prosił, żeby zabrała – a ty chcesz, by ja cię teraz oddał, by utracił cię na nowo – hołubko ty moja, serdeńko ty moje! Watażka przerwał, bo mu głos urwał się w gardle i stał się prawie jęczący, a twarz Heleny to rumieniła się, to bladła. Im więcej niezmiernej miłości było w słowach Bohuna, tym większa przepaść otwierała się przed dziewczyną, bez dna, bez nadziei ratunku. A Kozak odpoczął chwilę, opanował się i tak dalej mówił: – Proś, czego chcesz. Ot, patrz, jak ta izba przybrana – to moje, to łup z Baru, na sześciu koniach ja dla ciebie to przywiózł – proś, czego chcesz – złota żółtego, szat świecących, klejnotów jasnych, rabów pokornych. Ja bogaty, swego mam dość i Chmielnicki mnie dobra nie pożałuje, i Krzywonos nie pożałuje, ty będziesz jak księżna Wiśniowiecka, zamków ci nazdobywam, pół Ukrainy ci daruję – bo choć ja Kozak, nie szlachcic, ale ataman buńczuczny, pode mną dziesięć tysięcy mołojców chodzi, więcej niż pod kniaziem Jaremą. Proś, czego chcesz, byleś nie chciała uciekać ode mnie – byleś została ze mną, hołubko, a pokochała! Kniaziówna podniosła się na poduszkach, bardzo blada – ale jej słodka, przecudna twarz wyrażała taką niezłomną wolę, dumę i siłę, że ta gołąbka podobniejszą była w tej chwili do orlęcia. – Jeśli waćpan mej odpowiedzi czekasz – rzekła – to wiedz, iż choćbym miała wiek w twojej niewoli przejęczeć, nigdy, nigdy cię nie pokocham, tak mi dopomóż Bóg! Bohun pasował się przez chwilę sam ze sobą. – Ty mi takich rzeczy nie mów! – rzekł chrapliwym głosem. – Ty mi o swym kochaniu nie mów, bo mi od niego wstyd, gniew i obraza. Jam nie dla ciebie. Watażka wstał. – A dla kogo–że ty, kniaziówno Kurcewiczówno? a czyja by ty była w Barze, żeby nie ja? – Kto mnie życie ratuje, by mi dać hańbę i niewolę, ten mój wróg, nie przyjaciel. – I ty myślisz, żeby cię chłopy zabiły? Strach myśleć!... – Nóż by mnie zabił, tyś mi go wydarł! – I nie oddam, bo ty musisz być moja – wybuchnął Kozak. – Nigdy! wolę śmierć. – Musisz i będziesz. – Nigdy. – No, żeby ty nie była ranna, to po tym, co ty mi rzekła, ja by dziś jeszcze pchnął mołojców do Raszkowa i mnicha za łeb kazał przyprowadzić, a jutro ja by był twój mąż. Taj co? Męża grzech nie kochać i nie przyhołubić! Hej! Ty panno wielmożna, tobie miłość kozacka obraza i gniew. A kto ty taka, że ja dla ciebie chłop? Gdzie twoje zamki i bojary, i wojska? Czemu tobie gniew? czemu tobie obraza? Ja cię wojną wziął, ty branka. Oj, żeby ja był chłop, ja by cię nahajem po białych plecach rozumu nauczył i bez księdza by się twoją krasą nasycił – żeby ja był chłop, nie rycerz! – Anieli niebiescy, ratujcie mnie! – szepnęła kniaziówna. A tymczasem coraz większa wściekłość wzbierała na twarzy Kozaka i gniew chwytał go za włosy. – Ja wiem – mówił – czemu tobie obraza, czemu ty mi odporna! Dla innego chowasz swój wstyd dziewiczy – ale nic z tego, jakom żyw, jakom Kozak! Szlachcic hołota! oczajdusza! Lach nieszczery! Na pohybel–że jemu! Ledwie spojrzał, ledwie w tańcu zakręcił i całą wziął, a ty, Kozacze, cierp, łbem tłucz. Ale ja jego dostanę i ze skóry każę go obedrzeć, ćwiekami nabić. Wiedz ty, że idzie Chmielnicki na Lachów, a ja idę z nim i twego hołubka odnajdę, choćby pod ziemią, a jak wrócę, to ci wrażą jego głowę na gościniec pod nogi kinę. Helena nie słyszała ostatnich słów atamana. Ból, gniew, rany, wzruszenie, przestrach zbawiły ją sił – i słabość niezmierna rozeszła się po wszystkich jej członkach, oczy i myśli jej zgasły – i padła zemdlona. Watażka stał czas jakiś blady z gniewu, z pianą na ustach; wtem dostrzegł tę martwą głowę zwieszoną w tył bezwładnie i z ust jego wyrwał się ryk prawie nieludzki: – Wże po nej! Horpyna! Horpyna! Horpyna! I na ziemią runął. Olbrzymka wpadła co duchu do świetlicy. – Szczo z toboju? – Ratuj! ratuj! – wołał Bohun. – Zabił ja ją, duszu moju, świtło moje! – Szczo ty, zduriw? – Zabił, zabił! – jęczał watażka i ręce nad głową łamał. Ale Horpyna zbliżywszy się do kniaziówny wnet poznała, że to nie śmierć, jedno omdlenie ciężkie, i wyprawiwszy za drzwi Bohuna zaczęła ją ratować. Kniaziówna otworzyła po chwili oczy. – No, doniu, nic ci – mówiła czarownica. – Ty się widać jego przelękła i pomroka cię chwyciła, ale pomroka przejdzie, a zdrowie przyjdzie. Ty jak orzech dziewczyna, tobie długo jeszcze na świecie żyć i szczęścia używać. – Ktoś ty jest? – spytała słabym głosem kniaziówna. – Ja? sługa twoja, bo on tak kazał. – Gdzie ja jestem? – W Czortowym Jarze. Szczera tu pustynia, nikogo tu nie zobaczysz prócz niego. – Czy i ty tu mieszkasz? – Tu nasz chutor. Ja Dońcówna, brat mój pod Bohunem pułkownikuje, dobrych mołojców wodzi, a ja tu siedzę – i będę ciebie pilnowała w tej komnacie złocistej. Z chaty terem! aż łuna bije! to on dla cię wszystko to przywiózł. Helena popatrzyła w hożą twarz dziewki i twarz ta wydała jej się pełną szczerości. – A będziesz ty dobra dla mnie? Białe zęby młodej wiedźmy zabłysły w uśmiechu. – Będę. Zaśbym nie była! – rzekła – ale i ty bądź dobrą dla atamana. On sokół, on sławny mołojec, on ci... Tu wiedźma schyliła się do ucha Heleny i zaczęła jej coś szeptać, w końcu wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Precz! – krzyknęła kniaziówna. Ogniem i mieczem 35